Holly-Will Relationship
The Holly-Will Relationship, most commonly known as Hollister or Wolly, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. They started dating in Sexy but broke up in A Night of Neglect, the fifteenth and seventeenth episode of Season Two, respectively. Episodes Season Two The Substitute Holly takes over the Glee Club while Will is sick, Will does not approve of her teaching style, but she defends it. He respects her defense although he still doesn't agree with it. He invites her over to his apartment to talk where Holly reveals how afraid she is of commitment and how a traumatic experience in the past where she was punched in the face by a student caused her to loosen up and stop taking the world seriously. Terri comes to Will's apartment while Holly is over and immediately assumes that Holly is Will's girlfriend. Even though he is not dating Holly, Will tells Terri that he is done with her, and Holly remarks that Terri is "a bitch". At the end of the episode, Will asks Holly to help modernize Singing in the Rain with him, and she agrees mashing up the song with Umbrella. The song is performed at the end of the episode with New Directions. Sexy Will is seen to be absolutely overjoyed that Holly is returning as the Sex Ed. teacher. He greets her, exclaiming that he has missed her face. Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's Kiss with her, culminating in a kiss. Right after the kiss, Will tells Holly that "he's so into her". Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she is damaged goods, and she would only end up hurting a nice guy like him. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. Before she leaves, Will meets her in the auditorium. Holly says that seeing another woman have the hots for him makes her want to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, remarking that he is "an excellent teacher", and they kiss. Original Song Will is talking to Holly on his cell phone, telling her about Regionals, and how great the Glee Club is. Will also tells Holly that he loves her "too" in this episode, implying that Holly had said, "I love you." A Night of Neglect Will sees Dustin Goolsby attempting to flirt with Holly and insulting his hands as tiny baby hands. Will gets jealous, but immediately catches himself, and says he's not the jealous type. Holly responds with, "Neither am I". Holly is seen sadly watching Will help Emma clean her grapes, and after this, Holly sings Adele's Turning Tables at the New Directions' "‎A Night of Neglect" benefit for Will. Will doesn't take the hint, and Holly has to tell him that the song was for him. She reveals that she has taken a new teaching job for French in Cleveland that will last up to four months. Holly breaks up with Will before she leaves. She tells him that he knew it was going to end this way, and that she lives the "glamorous life" of a substitute teacher, but it was fun while it lasted. Holly also tells Will that he is her longest relationship. She promises that she will return to visit. She leaves the school and tells Will that Emma still loves him. It is believed that she really did love him, but she knew how much he loved Emma more, so she left him for that. This is the last time we've seen Holly so far. Songs Duets K!ss.png|Kiss (Sexy)|link=Kiss Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Forget You'' by Cee Lo Green. (The Substitute) *''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)'' by Gary Glitter. (Sexy) *''Turning Tables'' by Adele. (‎A Night of Neglect) Trivia *Shortest relationship on Glee so far, along with Jitty, only lasting three episodes. Gallery tumblr_lidgmkLITb1qcnxkho1_400.png tumblr_lf3i5rNZd51qd21j1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhuok2XbFP1qfobeeo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_lkx7jmZexX1qi0oato1_500.png Hollister_kiss.png ANONHollister.png InTheRainHollister.gif MaryToddLincolnHollister.png glee215img15.jpg matthew_morrison_gwyneth_paltrow.jpg Glee-Will-and-Holly.jpg image56457.jpg article-0-0C01FC23000005DC-355_468x286.jpg hollyandwillsingingintherain.jpg imagesdfhjkl.jpg s02e15-will-holly-kiss.jpg se17trterter.jpg 2ps0dgo.gif tumblr_lhv9lcS7Qk1qhzlymo1_500.jpg KissHollister.jpg HOLLISTER.jpg Will-and-holly-glee.jpg tumblr_m9158lEJK31rnrlybo1_500.gif tumblr_md6bfkuwz11qc6szgo1_r2_400.gif tumblr_meroua9dLr1ra0t2e.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm70xqv9KZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples